It all points to us
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Three couples so close to each other, that the fate of one of them, will decide the fate of the other two. Shawn Michaels/Matt Hardy, Hunter/Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland/Chris Jericho. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not entirely sure from where did this come from, I just felt like writing it.**

* * *

Shawn observed how his boyfriend and its brother wrestled on the floor against Gabriel and Slater. He had placed 100 bucks on the brothers on the improvised bet they had made in the middle of JFK airport due the delay of their flight because of the bad weather outside. They had been quiet, or as quiet as a group of twenty wrestlers could be, for the first hour and a half, chatting, messaging or just reading a magazine, a book or whatever they had. But after that they started to grow impatient and started to grow louder and in the end, they decided to do improvised matches on the waiting area.

After fifteen minutes, the Hardys had won the match, which Ziggler was refereeing, when Slater tapped out.

Matt walked up to him, a thin layer of seat covering his face.

"Thank you." The brunette Hardy said when he swept his face with a piece of cloth that he had taken from his bag.

"No problem darlin'." He left a soft peck on his lips; they were out to the WWE Universe, and since that made them gain more public and acceptance around the world, Vince let them do PDA whenever they wanted as long as they didn't cross the line. They did have their derogators; most of them appealing to their age difference but hey, there were other couples with a lot more years between them so they didn't exactly care.

They sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs and watched how Orton and Cena wrestled.

Matt shifted his gaze to his brother, who was texting on his phone and frowning. Something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked when Matt stood up.

"Jeff. I'll be right back." He shot a smile to the blue-eyed wrestler and then went to sit next to his brother. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This." The younger Hardy showed him the message he had just gotten from his lover: _I won't be able to see you tonight, I have to see Steph._

"Jeffrey…" He sighed. "Ya knew what ya were getting inta when ya started ta go out with Paul." He said, his accent thickening as always when he talked to his brother. People used to say it was amazing how both of them did that, but well, so did Mark and Shawn when they talked to each other. They never thought it was that special.

"Don't ya say 'Ah told ya'." The green-eyed one growled and Matt only shrugged.

"Ah wasn't. Ya're old enough ta make your own decisions." Matt smiled and messed his colourful hair, something he knew Jeff hated.

"Matthew!" Jeff yelled but his brother only ignored him as he went back to his own boyfriend, laughing.

"Everything ok?" Shawn asked as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah. He'll be ok once he is in bed with your best friend." He replied smugly.

"Not a visual I…" He trailed off when a seven-years-old girl stood in front of them: she was wearing a DX hoodie, jeans, black and white trainers and her red hair was tied in a ponytail. She was also wearing a Hardy Boyz necklace as well as the X on the plaster of his arm. "Hello." He said, looking at her.

"Hi!" She beamed at them, now that she knew she wasn't bothering them. "I'm Danielle. Could I get an autograph?" She asked as she gave the blond a notebook and a pen.

"Sure thing." Shawn smiled at the girl and signed a paper on the notebook before giving it back at her, but she then handed it over to Matt, who also signed it.

"Mr. Hardy? Mr. Michaels?" She asked.

"Yes?" He looked at her as he gave her notebook back. "And call me Matt, please."

"Ok." She beamed and then turned around and pointed two to men. "My daddies wanted to thank you for letting the world know that there are also gay people in wrestling." She said, in a quite loud tone, what made her parents start to head their way. The couple blinked and then chuckled when everyone looked at them. "Matt?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Could I get an autograph from your brother too? And a photo with both of you?" She asked, almost bouncing with excitation.

"Sure." He got up and they walked up to his brother again. "Yo Jeff. Someone here wants an autograph." He said, his accent dripping again.

"You have a funny accent." She said and then extended the notebook and the pen to the younger Hardy, who blinked, smiled and took it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Danielle. But everyone calls me Danny." She replied and Jeff nodded as he wrote something on the notebook. "Can I have a photo with you and your brother?" She asked, this time, to the younger man.

"Sure." He said and then she went running to her fathers who came back with her and smiled apologetically to them.

"We are sorry if she has bothered you." One of them said and she huffed.

"No problem sir. It's not like we and the rest of the guys have anything else to do." Matt said and kneeled next to Danielle as Jeff did the same.

Once the photo was done, they kept talking with the two men while Danielle went to ask for more autographs to the rest of Superstars.

"Excuse me." Jeff said when his phone rang, loudly, filling the space.

"Sure." Matt said smiling knowingly and the younger brother walked a bit to the side, where no one could easily hear him.

"Hey." He greeted.

"**Hi sweetheart."** Paul's voice said back. **"Are you mad?"**

"Should I be?"

"**Jeff…"**

"Just leave alone it, Paul." Jeff growled. "I'm not going to come anyway."

"**What? Why?"** At least he had the decency of sounding agitated.

"It's fucking raining. I don't know when the flight is going to take off."

"**How long have you been there?"**

"About two hours or so." He was going to say something else when he heard a feminine voice and he felt rage creep through his body.

"**I… I have to go…"** Hunter said, hesitant.

"Of course you have to." Jeff said bitterly.

"**Jeff…"**

"Bye." He hung up, not letting his lover say any other word.

He went back to his seat and glared daggers to the floor. No one asked anything: everyone knew about the rainbow-haired wrestler and Triple H, but no one talked about it when Matt and Hunter were around because it was almost bonded to finish in a screaming match between the elder Hardy and Hunter. Last time they both ended in Vince's and they all witnessed how Paul Levesque, Triple H, son-in-law of the boss himself, begged to Matt not to tell Vince about him and Jeff. But it hadn't been until Jeff and Shawn stepped in that Matt agreed not to tell the chairman.

"Yo Hardy!" Christian yelled and they both turned around and walked up to the group who had gathered while they were talking with Danielle's parents.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"We were saying to rent some cars and start heading to Kansas." Glenn explained. "They have cancelled all flights until tomorrow night. The clerk said they would compensate us, but we still need to be there or Vince will kill us." The Big Red Machine pointed out and everyone nodded.

"So is everyone on board with the plan?" The elder Brother of Destruction asked and everyone nodded. "All right. We are twenty so we just need four cars. Hardys, Shawn, Jay and Jericho, you go together. Nexus, together. Cena, Del Rio, Rey, Kofi, Sheamus, together. Glenn, Punk, Ziggler, Morrison you come with me."

No wonder Mark had decided he would keep the bitchiest for him to keep an eye on, Nexus together since they could handle themselves, the 'calmest' together and put the craziest together: he knew Shawn could keep them under control. Or if it was Shawn the one out of control, Matt could keep them under control. Most of them had experienced the power of Matt's gaze, especially Jeff, the Jay and Gabriel. Besides, after how Hunter begged to him after the last of their screaming matches, everyone felt a bit scared. Even Mark or Glenn themselves although they would never admit it.

After voting, they decided Alberto should ask for the cars since he was the best well mannered of the whole, as long as he didn't lose his temper.

* * *

Once everyone was in his designated car, it was decided that Mark would go on the front and the Hardys the last one. They had also agreed on switching drivers every three hours so no accident happened.

Jason was the first driving after they decided it by rock-scissor-paper, Chris on the passenger seat, Jeff behind him, Matt in the middle and Shawn on the other seat.

Jeff was listening music with his phone, Matt was drifting off in Shawn's shoulder, the elder blond was playing with a strand of dark hair and Chris was looking outside the window, a nostalgic look on his face.

He envied Matt: he had a healthy, stable, peaceful, 7 years long relationship with Shawn. And what did he have? A long-distance, full of screams relationship with Adam Copeland, who by the way, was injured in his house in Tampa and hadn't even bothered to call him once in two weeks. He was the one that always had been doing the calls for the prior month and wanted to see if the other Canadian would call him to ask how he was, to see if he worried about him.

Apparently not much. If at all.

He and Adam started to fool around after a night with a lot of alcohol… he didn't even remember what had they been celebrating, he just remembered that at some point they both lay in his bed, kissing, touching, gripping… and next morning they woke up all wrapped around the other.

They should have freaked, after all, they were good friends and that could ruin it forever, but Adam only smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before saying _Good morning. How did you sleep?_

After that they started to see each other more and more, however they hadn't taken the step of making it a relationship, an exclusive one, by the way, since he knew Adam went out some nights to have fun.

"Chris, are you alright?" Shawn asked form the backseat.

"What?" He asked, turning around to see him.

"Are you alright? You seem down." Shawn said as he accommodated his lover on his shoulder so he would be more comfortable.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking." He went back to look outside the car and Jason and Shawn shared a worried glance.

"Is everything ok with Adam?" Reso carefully asked but he was met by no answer, only tired, sad eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After thirteen long hours from St. Louis to Kansas City, they were finally there: it was 4am and they all looked like zombies. The clerk blinked when he saw them.

"You must be the rest of the WWE guys, right?" He asked and they nodded. "These are you keys." He said and started to call each one and to give them their respective keys.

Jeff quickly hugged his brother and then headed to his room, not wanting anyone to stop him to ask what was wrong with him.

He opened the door, undressed, put the pyjama on and got inside the bed, covering his head with the bed sheets and letting the tears he had been holding back since the call in the airport coat his face.

He knew what he was getting into when he started sleeping with Hunter, hell, when he started _having feelings for Hunter_, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy ride. But it had been already three years since they started to see each other and it had been more than two years that Paul had been telling him he would divorce Steph.

But the blond didn't have the balls to give his high position in the company up and had been using all sorts of excuses: his daughters, all Vince had done for him, the money, the retaliations against them… He even mentioned the dog. The fucking dog! And he was growing so tired of it. Of the empty promises, the empty 'I love you' he received every time he said it, even the gifts Paul bought him felt empty.

But he wasn't strong enough to call it quits, for many reasons: but the most important ones were that he loved Paul, even though the pain, he loved him, that if he did call it quits, he would never get him back and that his brother would end up in jail, having sworn that if he ever saw his baby brother crying because of him, he would kill him, not caring about the consequences.

Not that Shawn had actually liked that last sentence.

But anyway, he was not going to be the one to end whatever they had.

He took his phone out and stared at the blinding screen, debating whether he should send him a message or not. After several minutes of internal struggling, he settled the phone down again, he still had his pride.

In the end, he was just the other guy. And for the looks of things, he would always be.

He knew he was not going to escape his brother the next day, but for now, he would sleep and pretend he wasn't hurting inside every time he saw Matt and Shawn kiss, carefree and happy.

Shawn divorced Rebecca after he found out that she had been cheating on him, but he couldn't say anything because well, he had been cheating on her with Matt, but what hurt her the most, was not that he had been going out with another person, but that this person was a man. Shawn had been worried that Matt would be hurt by her words, but he only shrugged carelessly when he heard what the ex-wife of his boyfriend thought about him.

Cameron and Cheyenne adored Matt and he adored them. Currently Cameron was ten and Cheyenne was six and they both seemed to follow the paths of their parents.

Jeff was sure Paul's kids would hate him.

He fell sleep with that thought in his head.

* * *

Shawn and Matt arrived at their hotel room and fell down on the bed.

"I'm super tired." Matt complained as he yawned and Shawn chuckled next to him. "What's so funny?"

"You are. You slept almost the whole ride, how can you be tired?"

"You know I don't like long rides." Matt replied and he almost sounded like he was pouting.

"I do know. But after so many years, it still amuses me." He kissed the brunette's plush lips and sat, pulling the younger male in a sitting position as well.

"What?" The Hardy asked, he just wanted to lie down and sleep, cuddling next to Shawn.

"Change your clothes." Shawn only said and both of them stood up and went to their respective suitcases to grab their sleeping clothes. Once changed, they climbed under the cover and Matt found his way into the blonde's arms, as he always did.

"You are warm." Matt mumbled and sighed happily before frowning a bit.

"Everything ok?" Shawn asked softly as he ran his hand through the thick dark curls.

"I was thinking about Jeff. He seemed so down today." Matt whispered back.

"Yeah, Jericho did too." Shawn replied.

"I guess he misses Adam." The Carolinian said nuzzling the elder's chest. "I still don't get why those two don't fucking get together for once an all." He sighed.

"Because Adam is a slut." Shawn simply said and Matt growled down on his throat before smacking him playfully on the chest.

"This is my best friend you are calling a slut." He admonished.

"You call him a slut too, darlin'." Michaels said back before kissing him on the lips.

"It's different." The brunette said once they split. "Besides, do I have to remind you that before we got _officially_ together I was just like him?"

Shawn frowned at that, remembering the old days. Yes, they had been in a 'relationship' for seven years, but they had only made it official three years ago, when Shawn and Rebecca divorced. The previous four years it was more a fling than a relationship and while Shawn only slept with Matt (and Rebecca, sometimes) Matt… well, Matt and Adam had a freaking contest to see who had slept with more people at the end of every year: they would make a list with all the names and surprisingly most of them were from the company: Mark, Glenn, Nash, Hunter, Lita, Punk, Morrison… You name it, one of the two would have for sure slept with him or her.

Said contest had been going on for at least five years.

There were rumours that said that Matt had even slept with his own brother. But they never knew it for sure because when they asked about it they would only smirk and wink, saying that 'a Hardy never tells'. Not even Shawn knew if it was true or just a rumour.

And it was not the only juicy rumour about his boyfriend and Edge: there was this one that said that they had slept with each other more than once, with Adam and Jeff, or the one that said that the Hardy Boyz and E&C made a foursome… What surprised him was the fact that all those rumours (or not rumours) never damaged their friendship, if anything it had made it stronger.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing important." He smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh-huh." It was clear that the elder Hard did not believe him but didn't push it either. Or so he thought. "You do know I love you, right?"

"Of course I know, Matt." The blonde said and smiled at him. "It's just… Did you really sleep with Jeff or not?" He asked once again and Matt laughed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course. Everyone wants to know." He replied.

Matt only moved a bit, until his mouth was on his year, just to whisper "Hi-mit-su."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Google translator might help you." He said before resting his head on Shawn's chest and wrapping his arms around his stomach effectively pinning him. "Now hush and sleep."

Shawn grumbled something but didn't move, he just went back to stroking his lover's hair.

* * *

But while Matt had left his slutiness for Shawn, Adam seemed completely incapable of doing so for Jericho. Or at least this is what it seemed to be having in mind Jericho, when he had found out when he stepped inside his room. He didn't know with whom he was rooming, or if he was rooming with someone at all so he didn't expect the moans coming from the bed area. Moans that he would recognise anywhere.

He blinked, dumbstruck, and froze in his place.

Adam was with someone. In their room. Not caring if Chris came or not. Not caring about Chris at all. The reality hit him so hard that it made him flinch.

As fast as he could, he abandoned the room, trying not to make his presence noticeable.

God, even knowing that Adam still went out to get other people it had never hurt as much as it did today.

Once outside the room, in the corridor, he fell on his knees and let the tears run down his face, soaking the collar of his shirt.

He had no idea how much time he spent there but in the end he picked himself up and started to go to Jay's room, knowing that the other Canadian would be there since he had accompanied him there and would probably be up since he had slept the whole ride since he wasn't driving anymore. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Chris!" He was yanked inside by the younger male before he could even realise it. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"A-Adam…" He sobbed and Jason ran his hand through his spiky blond hair soothingly.

"Adam? Did you talk with him or something?" He asked, confused.

"No. He-he is in the dorm, with someone else."

Reso couldn't believe that his best friend, the one that he had know since they were kids, would do that to Jericho. Yes, Adam might be a slut but he was not an ice-cold hearted bastard. Much.

"What is he doing here, anyway? He was in Tampa." Christian said, rubbing circles on his back.

"I don't know. But no wonder he didn't tell me." He whispered bitterly.

"Oh Chris…" He mumbled. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"I don't want to be a bother." The elder replied.

"Nonsense, you know you are always welcomed here with me." Jason said, smiling at him and Chris returned it slightly.

"Thank you Jay-jay." He said.

"No problem." They stood up and while the younger Canadian put his pyjama, the other one just strip down to his boxers (he was too tired to bother putting the pyjama) and crawled in the right side of the bed, knowing that Jay liked the left side better.

Once both of them were inside Reso smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. "You should talk to him." He suggested.

"And tell him what, exactly?"

"Well, how you feel would be a good starter. Or what you want, for the matter."

"I don't know what I want." He growled back.

"Keep telling yourself that." Jay propped himself in one elbow and stared at him. "Adam is not that bad, he just needs… a little incentive to show his true feelings. He just doesn't know how to do it."

"A little incentive? Like what?"

"I don't know, Chris. That's something you need to figure out." Jason replied.

"And how am I supposed to 'figure it out'?"

"Ask Shawn." Christian said before yawning.

"Shawn?"

"Well, Matt wasn't much better than Adam at a time. I mean, they had this creepy contest going on. And he stopped because he loved Shawn."

"First, do I have to remember you that according to those rumours you had been right in the middle of that contest?" Jay smirked at that and licked his lips at that. "Second of all, he doesn't love me."

"How do you know?"

"It's just sex, Jason, nothing more, nothing else."

"And yet, you ache for more." The younger said and Jericho didn't reply, he just turned around and closed his eyes, quickly ignoring him. "I'm sorry." Jason said and kissed his shoulder. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." Chris whispered and they both fell sleep.

* * *

Next morning, when Matt and Jeff went to the restaurant to have breakfast, they found Adam waiting on the hall, looking around eagerly. The brothers looked at each other before going next to the blond.

"Hey Adds, what are you doing here?" Matt asked him.

The Canadian looked at them, confused. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. We drove here." Jeff said. "Weren't you in Tampa?"

"I'm cleared."

"Does Chris know?" Matt asked again and Adam shook his head.

"He does now." A fourth voice said and they turned around, seeing Jay coming over to them.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"They were going to share room." Jason only said.

And Adam lost all colour. The Hardys looked at both Canadian's clearly not getting what was going on, but before they could even ask, the younger Canadian had given Copeland his room key card.

"Go. Not sure he'll talk to you, though." He said and Adam run to the elevators area.

"What happened?" Matt asked the elder.

"Turns out they are sharing room, Adam didn't know, he brought someone over, Chris found out and he slept in my room." Jason replied as they made their way to one of the free table.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, not believing it. "I'll talk with Adam."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" Jay asked.

"Because no one understands him better than me. And because if he doesn't want to listen to me, I'll _make_ him listen." The other two gulped, knowing that Matt could be pretty scary. But he was right, no one understood Adam like he did.

"Where's Shawn, anyway?"

"With Hunter." Matt replied and Jeff frowned at the mention of his lover. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." The younger Hardy said softly.

* * *

Adam opened the door to Jay's room only to find it empty.

"Chris!" No answer. He wondered around, searching for his lover, but he wasn't definitely not there.

God. He never wanted to hurt Chris like that, he would have never brought that guy over if he knew Chris was coming over, but Hunter had told him that the rest of the RAW crew was stuck in St. Louis because of the weather and he didn't want to be alone. No wonder Jay had been so cold with him before.

He closed the door and went back to his own room, trying to think a way of apologising. He was about to open the door when he received a message from Matt: _Chris is here wit us. Come down NOW._


	3. Chapter 3

"Shawn?" Paul said when he saw his best friend standing in front of the door of his room, smiling. "When did you get here?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The Texan replied, confused. "We arrived last night. Didn't Jeff tell you?"

"No. We had… an argument." The younger male said. "Why don't you come in?"

"What about Steph?"

Hunter shrugged. "She went shopping with some of the Divas."

"That early?"

"Women." Michaels laughed at that and stepped inside the room.

"What did you and Jeff argue about?"

"It wasn't exactly an argument, he hung up on me before we could." Hunter sighed and rubbed his temples. "Am I a bad person, Shawn?" He asked, looking at his best friend.

The HBK sat down in front of him and patted his knee. "Do you think you are?" He had the same doubts at the beginning of his "not-a-relationship" with Matt but Taker had helped him by saying if he thought he was a bad person.

"Yes. No. Sometimes." He growled in frustration. "Every time I fight with Jeff I feel like the worst person in the world because I hurt him every time I promise him something and then don't do it. And every time Steph tells me how much she loves me and I lie to her…" He looked up at him. "Did you feel like that?" Shawn smiled sadly and nodded. "How did you get over it?"

"Mark helped me out. But my case wasn't like yours'. I wasn't in a relationship with Matt, remember? We were just fucking around. He more than me, but anyway, that off the point." Shawn said. "I had about four years to clean my conscience. I did a lot of thinking and in the end, I realised I wasn't hurting Matt because… well you know how he was back then. And I wasn't hurting Rebecca because she didn't know… As I said, we are in very different situations, buddy." He smiled apologetically.

"What if all of this is a mistake?"

"Are you happy when you are with Jeff?"

"A lot." Hunter replied as he looked at his own hands.

"Then I don't think it's a mistake, but that's me. You are going to have to figure that one out for yourself." Shawn smiled and patted his shoulder. "Now get ready because I left the kids alone… and that's a scary thought."

Hunter laughed at that. "If Matt hears you calling him a kid, he'll make you sleep on the sofa."

"Better don't tell him, then." The elder winked at him and waited for his best friend to get ready.

Once Paul was ready both of them went to the restaurant and Shawn smiled when Matt looked up at him.

"Hello darlin'." He said before kissing him. "Where's everybody?" He asked when he realised that only the brothers were there.

"Chris and Adam are sorting some things out and Jay… No idea, he just left." Matt replied as he smiled at him.

"I see." Shawn said as he stole a berry from his lover's dish before going to get something to eat for his own.

Matt kept eating, deliberately ignoring Hunter and his brother, not wanting to start a scene with the older man in the middle of the restaurant. Both brothers watched how the blond went to pick some food for him too, but before the brunette Hardy could ask anything, Shawn came back.

"You said Chris was with Adam?" Matt nodded as he snatched a piece of apple from Shawn's place. "Hey!"

"You stole a berry from me." He simply replied.

"What is Adam doing here anyway? I thought he wasn't due until next week."

"So did I but he said he's cleared." Matt replied, nodding.

"And they got out of the room to have breakfast? I'm impressed." The Texan said, whistling low.

"Chris slept in Jay's room." Jeff explained.

"How come?" Hunter asked as he joined them.

"Chris found Adam with some guy in bed." Matt mumbled as he avoided Shawn's eyes.

"Hey." The elder at the table said before he pressed a sweet, sticky kiss on his lover's cheek, earning a smile in return. "Are you telling me Adam went to look for some guy even when he knew we were coming?"

"He… hum… He thought you weren't coming." Hunter said. "After Jeff told me you were stuck in St. Louis I told him you weren't coming. And well, no one told me you were _actually_ coming and no one told me you got here last night so…" He eyed Jeff sideways and the younger Hardy only huffed.

"Would you have come to see me if I did?" Jeff replied, not even bothering to look at his lover.

The other couple took this as their queue to leave. "Uh… I think I left my phone upstairs…" Shawn said as he tugged Matt, who followed him, not without glancing worriedly at his brother.

"Jeff…" Paul started once they were alone.

"Don't." Jeff took a sip of his coffee, not looking at him. "I'm sick of it."

"Sick of it? Of what exactly?" The blond asked slowly, cautiously.

"You. Me. Steph. Your empty promises. Matt worrying every time he sees me crying…"

"Jeff I'm…"

"Yes, yes, I know, you are sorry. You always are, aren't you?" He said sarcastically and for the first time in the day, he made eye contact with him and the dead eyes Hunter saw, froze him to his bones.

"Are you breaking up with me, Jeff?"

"I believe that before breaking up with someone, you need to be in a relationship. And as far as I'm concerned, we've never been in one, I have, and always will be, the guy who is good to enough fuck, but not to date." He stood up and smiled sadly at the blond and then turned around.

"Jeff, wait." Paul stood up to and caught him by his wrist, but Jeff shook his head.

"I already waited for far too long." He freed his arm and walked away.

And Paul could only think that this time, Jeff, unlike all the other times he had left him, was not going to come back.

Once Jeff reached his room, he let out a harsh laugh: it turned out that he had been one to put an end to whatever he had going with Hunter.

* * *

Chris and Adam were in their room, Adam sitting on the bed and staring at his hands. "I know I have no excuse but I didn't know you were coming." He mumbled.

"Then why were you here?" Chris asked, slightly confused.

"No. I mean, I knew you were coming, but Hunter said you weren't going to make it until today."

And Chris felt anger wash all over him and then he exploded. "And just because I couldn't make it you had to go and look for some ass to fuck? Or a dick to get fucked?" He spat venomously.

"You know I would have never done it if I knew you were coming." Adam mumbled.

"Of course you wouldn't, because I would be here to give you whatever you wanted, right?"

"Chris…"

"I'm staying at Jay's. If you are ever ready to stop being a slut let me know and we might talk again." Chris said and as he turned around, Adam spun him again, ending face to face. "What?"

"I can't Chris. I just… can't. Not that level of commitment." The younger blond said.

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

"You are, but I can't. I've only been in a serious relationship once in my life, and it ended like shit." He muttered.

Jericho blinked at that, no one knew that Adam had been in a relationship before; they had always seen him being a slut.

"If you really wanted us to be an item, you would at least try. Like Matt did for Shawn."

"Like Matt did for Shawn?" Copeland repeated and Y2J thought he was being kind of disdainful. "None of you know the real reason Matt finally decided to give it a shot with Shawn. Nor what Shawn did to convince Matt to do so." He said.

"And you do, right?" Chris snapped back.

"Of course I know, I'm his best friend after all. And the only person that can understand a side of him." He said and then smirked. "Maybe you should ask him and then you can talk about it." The one from Orangeville said and then turned around and went to the bathroom, suddenly feeling mad at Chris.

The elder stormed out of the room and went to Jay's room, praying to God that he was there.

God didn't listen to him.

"If you are looking for Reso, he's at the gym." Chris turned around and saw Taker and Kane, who seemed to be coming back form the gym.

"He was pretty mad if we have to judge by the way he was punching the punching bag. Something happened?" Glenn asked.

"I just… Need… I need…" He took off, running and leaving the Brother of Destruction alone.

"That was weird." Mark said, shaking his head and Glenn nodded.

* * *

Adam sighed and let himself fall down on the bed, sighing and covering his eyes with his arm.

Fuck. Things went completely south, but well, no one knew about why he and Matt had been that way. Nor why Matt decided to stop his promiscuity for Shawn. It had not been a one-day decision. It took a lot of sleepless night filled with tears and fears coming out.

He had felt so happy for his best friend and he knew Matt wanted him to be as happy as he was with someone. Just one person. But Matt also knew why he couldn't do it. Only Matt and another person knew.

Matt. I needed to call Matt. I needed to talk with someone.

**"Adds?"**

"Can you talk?"

**"Sure. Shawn is with Hunter and Jeff doesn't want to talk about it."**

"What happened?"

**"Jeffro left him. Anyway, what happened with Chris?"**

"Why do you think it didn't go well?"

**"Because if it did, you wouldn't be calling me since you would be fucking with him."** Matt replied jokingly. **"Do you want me to come over?"**

"Please?"

**"What your room number?"**

"439."

**"Ok. ****Be right there.**"

They hung up. It wasn't long until the North Carolinian knocked on the door and that Edge opened it.

"Hey." Matt said and hugged him tightly and patted his back. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Adam asked back.

"Adam…" Matt admonished, frowning.

"What?"

"I know you and you know it. And I know how you feel about Chris. So, are you ok?" He repeated the question.

Adam sat on the sofa and cuddled next to Matt, resting his head on his shoulder. "Could be better."

"Tell me what happened."

"He just acted like he knew everything about us."

"Us?"

"You and me. He doesn't know anything about it: why I am like this, why you were like this, why you gave it a shot with Shawn… And I snapped. I didn't insult him, if that's what you are wondering."

"Why don't you tell him the truth?"

"You know what happened the last time I did: he kept pushing about it, trying to make me change by force… I can't, Matty, not again."

Matt hummed and kissed his hair sweetly, understanding. It was not easy to open up to people for people like them, for people who had a lot of dark secrets insides. Maybe not even dark, just really intimate secrets that they couldn't share with everybody.


End file.
